Lovely Family
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: L diharuskan mencari pendamping hidupnya oleh Watari. Apakah L akan menemukannya? Dan siapakah gadis berambut coklat almond dan mata coklat cinnamon itu? Twoshot, transgender, OOC, Humor GJ. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer:** *pakai wig coklat panjang (pinjeman temen)+kemeja hitam+rok krem+operasi wajah habis-habisan* Konnichiwa... Saya Yagami Raiko. Salam kenal… *dtabok* Iya, iya, Tsugumi-sama dan Takeshi-sama. =3=

**Warning:** _**Transgender**_** Yagami Light dan Mello**. Saya ulangi lagi, _**TRANSGENDER**_** Yagami Light dan Mello**. Saya ulangi la- *dibekep* Bagi yang tidak tahu, transgender adalah perubahan/pergantian gender dari yang aslinya. Jadi, yang tadinya Light adalah **PRIA** tulen, di sini menjadi **WANITA** tulen. Kenapa saya merubahnya? Karena saya inginnya begitu. Kenapa saya inginnya begitu? Karena ini cerita saya._ *_plak_* Slight __**OOC, sexual content**__, and __**language**_.

**A/N:** Erm, sepertinya di fandom Death Note ini banyak yang tidak suka dengan pair LxLight. Terlebih lagi saya kali ini menyuguhkan LxRaiko. Raiko adalah transgender-nya Light. Yah, ini cuma di imajinasi saya saja. Saya hanya ingin mem-publish fic ini saja. Untuk hasilnya, silahkan kalian saja yang berkata.

Don't like don't read. Jika ada yang tetap membacanya padahal tidak suka, berarti sebetulnya dia suka dengan apa yang saya suguhkan tapi berkata negatif (_Tsundere desu nee?_). *sotoy*

_Italic_ : Author's coment

Story : Author's narrative

* * *

**Kagamiyo Neko**

Present

.

.

.

.

.

**Lovely Family**

* * *

Cinta.

Istri.

Anak.

Keluarga.

Kata-kata itulah yang sering L dengar dari Watari. Kata-kata yang mungkin akan lebih bisa disebutkan sebagai 'suruhan' dibanding dengan 'nasehat'. Ia selalu di_bombardir_ dengan pernyataan yang sama dan kadang menanyakan kapan ia akan menikah. Sungguh, sejak kapan Watari jadi menginginkan dirinya menikah dan berkeluarga?

Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin Watari menginginkan L menikah karena beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Watari melihat pernikahan Matt dengan Mello di Inggris. Pernikahan yang sederhana namun sangat terasa hangat. Penuh dengan cinta, ujar Watari saat itu. Tak disangka L, pernyataan yang terbilang sedikit itu membuahkan hasil yang amat tak menyenangkan baginya.

Bayangkan, setiap pagi, siang, sore, malam, bahkan tengah malam pun ia selalu ditanya 'kapan menikah?' atau 'kau masih perjaka kan?' dan berbagai pertanyaan yang dapat terdengar tak senonoh. Sejak kapan Watari jadi berkata vulgar semacam itu? Ke mana sikap _'tough guy'_ yang selalu kau perlihatkan, saudara Watari? pikir L frustasi.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa minggu yang menyesakkan bersama Watari di kediaman mewahnya itu, ia pun meminta Watari untuk membuatkan suatu pesta agar ia dapat memilih calon istrinya yang -mungkin- beruntung itu. Watari pun dengan wajah sumringah langsung membungkuk dan berjalan sambil meloncat-loncat pelan ke arah ruang kerjanya, ruang butler berada. Bahagia, **ya**?

Ditekannya dahinya untuk mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan yang ada di dalam otaknya. Sungguh, kalau ia tak meminta pesta itu diadakan, Watari bisa membuatnya bunuh diri dengan cara terjun dari lantai kamarnya dengan gaya diving ala petugas-petugas rescue yang dilihatnya di film B*ywatch. Daripada ia muncul di televisi karena alasan yang negatif, bukankah lebih baik kalau ia menyenangkan Watari sementara, pikir L mantap.

Pada hari bahagia –bagi Watari dan gadis-gadis- itu, L hanya menelungkupkan tangannya di atas lututnya bosan. Ia sudah melewati hampir satu malam dengan bersalaman dengan berbagai gadis yang menurutnya terlalu bersolek. Make up yang tebal, bibir merah yang terlalu mencolok, tatanan hiasan rambut yang terlalu berlebihan -sampai bisa dikatakan bagaikan peragaan bunga berjalan-, dress yang menonjolkan tubuh para gadis itu dan berbagai bau parfum yang sangat menusuk hidung pucat L.

Menyebalkan.

Sebetulnya apa yang gadis-gadis itu incar darinya? Jawabannya yang pasti adalah kekayaan milik keluarganya yang amat sangat banyak. Baginya di dalam dirinya tidak ada yang menarik. Wajah pucat, rambut hitam legam berantakan, mata yang berkantung hitam, kebiasaan makan makanan manis yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai etika buruk saat bersosialisasi dengan orang.

Tentu, ia bertingkah seperti itu ada alasannya. Dari kecil ia tak pernah berkenalan dengan orang-orang selain kliennya. Klien itupun selalu diurus oleh Watari. Pekerjannya sebagai seorang detektif memang mengharuskannya menyembunyikan identitasnya kepada semua orang.

Dari dulu ia memakai nama 'Ryuga Hideki' –yang diambilnya asal dari televisi- untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai L. Karena itu, di Jepang ada dua Ryuga Hideki yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru kota. Ryuga Hideki dengan ketampanan luar biasa dan suara yang dapat meluluhkan gadis-gadis dan Ryuga Hideki dengan perilaku buruk tetapi kekayaan yang melebihi kekayaan perdana menteri sekalipun.

Sekali lagi, L menghela nafas bosan. Ia pun berdiri dan pergi ke arah tempat makanan manis tersedia. Diliriknya berbagai kue dan cake yang begitu menggoda. Watari benar-benar mengetahui apa saja yang ia suka. Dengan tangannya yang panjang, ia pun segera mengambil satu slice strawberry cake di cake stand yang paling atas, bersamaan dengan satu tangan yang mungil yang terjulur ke arah cake itu.

Mata hitamnya membulat untuk memperjelas pandangan pemilik dari tangan mungil itu. Gadis berambut coklat yang diikal sempurna dan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan dress merah yang biasa namun terlihat seksi serta tatanan make up yang sederhana menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Seketika, sekeliling L muncullah berbagai bunga-bunga bertebaran dan _backsound_ 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' diiringi dengan penari-penari India yang berwajah ceria maksa mulai berlari-lari sambil berjoged ke sekitar mereka berdua, ah, bukan bukan, maksud saya dengan _backsound_ 'Cintaku di Dekat Cake Stand' saja.

"Maaf?" ujar suara sopran yang terdengar amat sangat lembut menghiasi lingkup alam khayalan L. Mata L pun langsung menatap mata coklat yang menajam. Mata coklat yang menggoda.

"Maaf?" jawab L ambigu. Ia sebetulnya terlalu senang dan bingung saat melihat bidadari yang ada di hadapannya secara langsung. Karena itu, pernyataan atau pertanyaannya itu terdengar sangat ambigu bagi gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Eum, bisa anda lepaskan tangan saya?" tanyanya pelan sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang ada di genggaman tangan besar L. L yang baru menyadari kesalah tingkahnya itu pun langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah. Maafkan saya, tangan saya diluar kendali. Mungkin tangan saya sudah memiliki otaknya sendiri jadi dapat bergerak semaunya..." jawab L sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang padahal sama sekali tak bersalah. Gadis itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya lalu tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Ahaha! Kau lucu juga, Hideki-san..." ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Dalam hidupnya selama 25 tahun, baru kali ini ia disebut 'lucu' oleh seorang gadis yang terbilang sempurna. Selama ini ia selalu dipuji –bisa dibilang perkataan sarkatis (contohnya saat ia tidak mandi berhari-hari ia akan disapa dengan senyum lebar Watari yang kemudian diikuti pernyataan, 'Ada juga ya, panda yang begitu **BAU** dan **KUMUH**')- dari Watari. Sekarang, ia dipuji oleh seorang gadis yang begitu manis. Hati L pun terasa melayang-layang saat melihat senyumnya yang begitu imut. Ah, apa sekarang Tuhan, dewa, atau pemilik semesta alam ini sedang berpihak padanya?

"Raiko-chan! Kau kemana saja! Misa kan mencarimu kemana-mana!" teriak seorang gadis blonde dari kejauhan. Gadis yang sekarang L tahu bernama Raiko itu menengok ke arah belakang tempat gadis blonde itu berteriak.

"Misa.." Misa, setelah berdiri di samping Raiko dan langsung memeluk satu tangannya, tersenyum manis ke arah L dan membungkuk pelan.

"Salam kenal, Ryuga-chan. Misa senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan putra pemilik pesta ini, tapi Misa tak senang kalau melihat Ryuga-chan menyentuh Raiko-chan dengan enaknya.." ucap Misa sambil tersenyum kecut memandang L.

"Misa!" Raiko merasa tak enak dengan perkataan Misa yang kelewatan itu. L hanya mengangkat alisnya pelan.

"Kenapa saya tak boleh menyentuh Raiko-san? Memangnya Misa-san itu mempunyai hubungan apa dengan Raiko-san?" tanya L tak mau kalah. Misa mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Tentu tak boleh! Raiko-chan itu milikku seorang! Jangan menyentuhnya seenaknya tanpa ijinku!" L menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan saya menempelkan bibir saya ini ke bibir merah milik Raiko-san dengan penuh rasa dan cinta, saudari Misa-san?" izin L panjang lebar, cukup membuat Misa bengong saat mendengarnya.

"A… Ha?" Menganggap ucapan yang tak sadar dari Misa itu adalah jawaban 'ya', L pun langsung mengecup bibir merah Raiko dengan cuma-cuma. Tak berselang satu menit kemudian, dua gambar daun maple menempel erat di masing-masing pipi L, hadiah dari nona Raiko dan nona Misa.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian sejak kejadian sengaja itu, L akhirnya berkenalan (meminta maaf tepatnya) dengan Yagami Raiko. Ia adalah putri pertama dari Yagami Soichirou dan Yagami Sachiko. Saat itulah, L mengetahui dengan jelas, darimana kecantikan dan kekuatan super yang Raiko miliki itu.

Ibunya, Sachiko adalah seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian dan ramah. Ia adalah panutan yang baik bagi kedua putrinya, Yagami Raiko dan Yagami Sayu, adik Raiko. Tentunya, kecantikan yang Raiko miliki itu didapatnya dari Sachiko.

Ayahnya, Soichirou adalah seorang ayah yang tegas dan over protektif kepada kedua putrinya. Sekalinya ada lelaki yang datang ke rumah untuk menemui Raiko atau Sayu, dalam hitungan detik lelaki itu pasti langsung kabur dari kediaman Yagami itu dengan penuh semangat. Tentunya, kekuatan tamparan yang dimiliki Raiko didapatnya dari Soichirou.

Tetapi, di dalam kamus L, tidak ada yang bertuliskan 'tidak'. Ia harus dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan mau dengan apapun caranya dan apapun konskuensinya. Contohnya, melamar Yagami Raiko di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Tiga bulan sudah L lewati untuk menggoda Raiko, merebut hatinya, dan melawan segala lelaki yang bergebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan Raiko. Di hari inilah, segala perjuangannya itu dipertaruhkan di sini.

Maka, di ruangan keluarga Yagami ini, pertarungan dimulai ketika L mengatakan sesuatu yang amat sopan dan mantap.

"Saya memohon restu untuk menikahi putri anda, Yagami Raiko, kepada **ayah** Soichirou dan **ibu** Sachiko…"

Dua menit bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menghindari lemparan piring, lemari, kursi, dan meja yang diarahkan ke dirinya. Raungan Soichirou bagaikan raungan singa yang terinjak perangkap yang amat menyakitkan. Segala barang-barang yang berterbangan itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh L. Latihan beladiri dan capoera yang selalu Watari suguhkan sangat berguna untuk hari ini.

"Mati kau, Ryuga Hidekii!" teriak Soichirou membahana. Oh, ayah mertua macam apa yang berniat untuk membunuh menantunya? Pasti akan dijawab oleh L dengan mantap, ayah mertua yang berniat membunuh menantunya adalah ayah mertuanya, Yagami Soichirou.

Sachiko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memandang ruang keluarganya yang biasanya selalu rapi sekarang sangat berantakan bagaikan hutan Afrika yang luas. Bahkan hutan Afrika masih lebih rapi dibanding ruang keluarganya ini. Di dalam hatinya, Sachiko bertekad akan meminta bon pembayaran segala barang yang dilempar suaminya besok, tentu saja ditagih ke suami tercintanya itu.

Raiko hanya bisa meneguk kopi yang tadi sudah ia buat di kursi ruang keluarga dengan tenang. Menunggu kemarahan ayahnya mereda. Sementara Sayu terus meneriakkan kata-kata semangat ke kakak iparnya yang ternyata membuat Soichirou makin kalap.

Yah, setelah 5 jam berlalu, perang kecil di ruang Yagami itu pun selesai saat Sachiko memukul suaminya dengan amat keras sehingga Soichirou langsung pingsan seketika. Setelah diperhatikan, Sachiko menghentikan pertarungan itu sebab suaminya memecahkan guci kesayangannya yang selalu ia pajang di sudut ruangan. Mungkin, kekuatan tamparan Raiko itu juga didapatnya dari ibunya?

"Ryuga-san... Aku sangat bahagia mendengar lamaranmu itu. Aku yakin, hanya kaulah yang dapat membahagiakan putriku ini. Iya kan, _anata_?" desis Sachiko kejam sambil menatap tajam suaminya yang sedang dibalut perban oleh Sayu.

"A… aku belum setuju! Belum sampai Ryuga ini bisa mengalahkanku dalam perlombaan tembak besok!" ujar Soichirou sambil menunjuk muka L. Sachiko mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalau ia mengalahkanmu kau sudah setuju?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Soichirou mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

"I…Mungkin!" tegas Soichirou sambil berdiri tegak secara tiba-tiba dan meringis pelan saat bekas pukulan Sachiko di perutnya terasa sangat nyeri. Sachiko pun tersenyum menatap L dan Raiko yang memperhatikan Soichirou.

"Kalau begitu Ryuga-san, kau harus mengalahkan pria tua ini untuk mendapatkan putriku ini. Kau bersedia?" Sachiko tersenyum lembut saat menatap Raiko yang sekarang berwajah agak memerah. L menganguk tanda setuju dan menatap Raiko dengan wajah yang sangat yakin.

"Raiko, kau pasti akan kudapatkan besok. Karena itu, bersabarlah! Untuk menghilangkan ketidaksabaranmu itu, aku akan menciummu sekarang juga!" Setelah bibir pucat L menempel di bibir merah Raiko, sebuah kotak obat terlempar ke arah kepala L dengan indahnya.

* * *

"Pagi yang cerah ya, Onee-chan!" seru gadis berambut hitam yang cantik berumur 17 tahun dari mobil pribadi milik Wammy corporation, a.k.a calon mertua Raiko, a.k.a Watari. Wanita yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum manis menatap adiknya yang mulai melihat-lihat sekitar lingkungan yang mereka lewati sekarang. Lingkungan apakah itu?

Jawabannya a-da-lah...! Lingkungan itu adalah lapangan tembak pribadi dari salah satu perusahaan Wammy yang terkenal di Jepang. Tadinya, L mengajukan diri kalau perlombaan tembak itu dilangsungkan di Las Vegas saja, tetapi ditolak dengan kejam oleh ayah mertuanya yang merasa dilecehkan oleh L (saya sebagai author juga binun mananya yang pelecehan... mungkinkah selama ini L dan om Yagami...*ditabok tante Yagami*).

"Nee~ nee, onee-chan pikir, Ryuga-sama pasti akan memenangkan perlombaan ini tidak?" tanya Sayu senang sambil menarik tangan ramping kakaknya.

"Hum… Kita lihat saja... Lagipula, kalau ia kalah juga ia tidak akan menyerah untuk menculikku.." ujar Raiko tenang sambil menekan tombol di handphone-nya.

"Menculik? Tahu darimana onee-chan kalau Ryuga-sama akan menculik kakak? Jangan-jangan kakak ini punya ikatan batin dengan Ryuga-sama lagi?" tanya Sayu herman, eh, heran.

"Fuh... Tentu saja tahu. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau dia terus-terusan berbicara seperti itu di telepon tadi malam, tengah malam, subuh, sampai sekarang?" teriak Raiko kesal sambil menunjuk handphonenya yang sedang aktif (maksudnya ia sedang ditelepon L.).

"_Ada apa Raiko-chan? Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa ada sesuatu? Biar saya ke sana sekarang juga!" _balas L dari seberang telepon_._

"Tidak perlu dan kenapa kau terus-terus menerorku! Daripada kau membuang waktu untuk menelponku lebih baik kau latihan tembak saja!" seru Raiko sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela mobil.

"_Menelpon Raiko-chan bukanlah teror. Ini pernyataan cintaku kepadamu, Rai-"_

"Chotto matte… **dari tadi kau ada di sebelah mobil ini**?" selak Raiko sambil memandang muka mesum –calon- tunangannya di kaca jendela mobil limousine hitam yang sedang melaju, tepat di sebelah mobilnya.

"Ah… Ketahuan juga ya, Ra-" Telepon pun ditutup Raiko dengan tenang. Lalu seolah-olah tak melihat apapun di sebelahnya, ia berbalik ke arah Sayu dan tertidur pulas. Meninggalkan L yang memukul-mukul jendela limousine-nya yang mahal.

* * *

"Ayo kita mulai, Ryuga… Pemenang ditentukan jika tiga peluru mengenai bagian vital dari patung sasaran tembak itu," Suara bass yang berwibawa terdengar dari hall A lapangan tembak milik Watari.

"Baiklah, ayah…" Suara bass yang monoton pun menjawab ajakan dari sang ayah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku AYAH! Kau itu belum menjadi menantuku! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan ayah! Kau, kucing autis! Kenapa kau juga memanggilku ayah!" teriak Soichiro membahana sambil menunjuk-nunjuk L dan kucing manis, imut, keren, cantik, G4O3Llz5, lucu nan imbisil, Kagamiyo Neko.

"Tapi ibu Sachiko saja sudah menyuruh saya memanggilnya mama, ya kan, mama Sachiko?" tanya L polos.

Sachiko menganguk penuh senang, sebab ia sudah menunggu-nunggu hadirnya cucu di pelukannya. Melihat itu, Raiko hanya merinding disko dan Soichiro mengaum kencang. Sayu? Ia sedang berjoged trio kuda, ah, salah ketik, maksud saya, ia sedang memperhatikan revolver dan senapan laras di pajangan hall A itu. _(nakutin amat mbak. *dihantam*)_

"BRENGSEK KAU RYUGAAA!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tanpa aba-aba, Soichiro pun langsung menembakkan peluru ke arah patung sasaran tembak. Hasilnya, dua buah peluru berhasil menembus jantung dan satu peluru menembus kepala dari patung itu.

"Hebat, ayah! Ayah memang hebat! Polisi nomor satu di Jepang!" ujar L sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jangan panggil aku ayaaaah! Cepat kau tembakkan pelurumu itu! Kita lihat, siapa yang menang. Kau atau aku, Ryuga…" Soichiro berkata sinis.

"Baiklah, saya terima tantangannya, ayah…"

L menatap patung itu dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya, menghiraukan 'ayah'nya yang berteriak,' Jangan panggil aku ayaaahhh!' lagi. Ia seakan-akan meneliti sesuatu dengan seksama di patung itu. Setelah ia menganguk sekali, ia pun berjalan ke arah tempat yang diberi tanda.

Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat Raiko agak khawatir dengan perlombaan ini. Walaupun ia seperti tak perduli, ternyata dalam hatinya ia pasti mengkhawatirkan jika L tidak menang. Fuh, itulah wanita. Tak bisa ditebak hatinya.

Ia menaikkan senapan laras panjang itu ke sejajar dengan matanya. Ia membidik dengan penuh konsentrasi. Dengan satu senyuman, ia pun menembakkan senapan itu.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Seiiring bunyi tembakan itu, keempat orang melihat hasil sasaran itu dengan pandangan yang amat siyok. Wajah Sachiko di-close up dan berkata, "HAH? HAMIL?" dengan lantangnya! Soichiro memakai janggut bang Rhoma Irama dan berkata,"Judi! Teett~!"! Sayu tertidur karena saking lamanya! Raiko ber-_striptease_-ria dengan kucing autis di sebelahnya yang sedang merekamnya! Dan author pun digorok bersama-sama dengan selamat sentosa oleh Yagami's Family…

Daripada saya kehilangan kepala saya, lebih baik kita lanjutkan fic ini. Yah, pokoknya Yagami semuanya pada kaget. Mereka memandang patung yang tak berkepala itu. Ya! Tak berkepala saudara-saudara sekalian setanah air setanah hentai!

Tuan muda kita dengan mudahnya menembak sampai kepala patung itu tak ada! Jika dilihat dengan kaca mata pembesar ketajaman orang rabun, tak ada yang terlihat! Tapi jika dengan mata kucing manis, imut, keren, cantik, G4O3Llz5, lucu nan imbisil, dapat terlihat dengan jelaass!

Dua tembakan di leherlah yang menyebabkan kepala patung itu sampai terjatuh. Satu tembakan lagi mengenai kepala patung itu. Bombastis.

"Jadi, siapa yang menang?" tanya L sambil tersenyum atau menyeringai tepatnya.

Pertanyaan L itu pun tak dijawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan dengan satu pelukan hangat dari wanita muda berdada besar, Raiko. L, sang tuan muda mesum itu, hanya bisa terpaku saat merasakan nafas lembut milik tunangannya itu.

"Bodoh. Kau sok-sokan keren, tahu!" cibir Raiko yang masih memeluk L erat.

L pun tertawa mendengar komentar dari wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak itu. Terdengar dari kejauhan, Sachiko dan Sayu berteriak penuh kemenangan. Sementara Soichiro berlutut di pojokan gedung hall sambil menggumamkan kutukan Oyashiro-sama* terhadap L. (_saya hanya bercanda, Shioonn-chaann*! Jangan patahkan kuku sayyaaa!)  
_

* * *

Ah, pernikahan…

Jika beberapa bulan kemarin L masih bergidik saat mendengar satu kata itu, sekarang ia justru sangat menantikan hadirnya pernikahan yang sudah di depan matanya itu. Ya, pernikahan L Lawliet dengan Yagami Raiko akan dilangsungkan dua hari lagi di gedung mewah miliknya yang sengaja ia bangun hanya untuk pernikahannya ini.

Setelah ia memenangkan taruhan antara ayah mertuanya dengan dirinya itu, ia langsung menjelaskan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya kepada keluarga Yagami. Awalnya Soichiro dan Sachiko kaget dengan kenyataannya. Seorang L yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dan hanya muncul di depan publik dengan suara sintetik komputer, ternyata adalah tunangannya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Sayu yang justru berteriak histeris dan segera meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Sementara Raiko sendiri, ia hanya berkata, 'oh' dan tersenyum lembut. Oh, calon istri yang baik.

Sekarang, ia tinggal menunggu hari yang amat sakral itu. Ditolehkannya kepala berambut hitam itu ke arah kanannya, menghadap Raiko yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di dadanya.

Wajah calon istrinya itu terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Begitu polos dan manis. Ah, rasanya ia masih tak percaya ia akan menikah dengan wanita yang begitu sempurna ini.

Dengan penuh cinta, dikecupnya dahi tunangannya itu. Perlahan, tunangannya itu bergerak, ia terbangun. Raiko menatap tunangannya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Ia masih belum fokus melihat L.

"L…?" Pemilik suara tenor yang masih mengantuk itu menatap ke wajah L yang sekarang tersenyum.

"Ya, Raiko-chan?" Dikecupnya lagi dahi, pipi dan bibir tunangannya, menandakan asmara yang begitu bergelora di dalam hatinya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya sambil bergelayut manja ke dada bidang –nan kurus- L.

"Hm… sekitar jam empat pagi. Tidurlah, ini masih pagi," L mengelus-elus rambut coklat madu yang amat halus itu. Membuat Raiko makin mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan L.

"Unnh… L."

"Ya?"

"Rasanya kita belum membicarakan pernikahan kita ini dengan Misa…"

Dunia L seakan-akan mau runtuh.

Membicarakan masalah pernikahannya dengan Raiko bersama Amane Misa sama saja dengan bunuh diri ditabrak dengan ambulans. Sangaaaaaat berisik. Ia akan berteriak dengan suara bagaikan tikus terjepit, memukul-mukul bagaikan orang kesetanan, dan bahkan ia bisa merebut Raiko darinya dengan kekuatan Misa. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa orang macam itu ada?

"Ah, begitu ya? Lalu…?" tanya L sedikit ragu. Raiko pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata hitam L.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan Misa hari ini sebelum kita membeli baju pengantin?" ujar Raiko dengan muka yang memelas. Oow, siapa yang bisa melawan tatapan -minta diserang- ini, saudara-saudara?

"Eum, ba… baiklah…" ujar L akhirnya. Jawaban dari L itu pun dibalas dengan senyuman manis Raiko dan kecupan di bibir L. Membuat L harus menahan hormonnya yang mulai memproduksi adrenalin begitu besar.

Dua hari lagi.

Dua hari lagi, ia akan memandang Raiko dengan penuh cinta sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah. Oh, sungguh tak sabarnya hati L bila memikirkannya.

Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Apakah nona berambut pirang itu akan menerima baik pernikahan L dan Raiko? Saksikan hanya di Neko Investigasi! *_mata melotot-lotot_*

* * *

_*p.s: Shion-chan dan Oyashiro-sama adalah tokoh yang berkelakuan sadis dari anime 'Higurashi no naku koro ni'*_

A/N: Jaa, begitulah ceritanya.

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan flame atau review.


End file.
